Bueno para el corazón
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Obi deja escapar una sonrisilla floja cuando ve a Shirayuki en medio del jardín del palacio del reino de Clarines. Verla allí después de tanto tiempo le parece, en esos momentos, alguna especie de visión onírica. [¡Esta Historia es una Misión Completada para El Ministerio de Defensa del Foro El Reino de Clarines!]


**Disclaimer:** _Akagami no Shirayuki Hime_ no me pertenece.

¡Esta Historia es una Misión Completada para El Ministerio de Defensa del Foro El Reino de Clarines!

 **Nota rosa:** Para _Marianita-chan_ , espero que te guste.

* * *

Bueno para el corazón

.

Obi deja escapar una sonrisilla floja –de esas que se salen por sí solas en el momento menos esperado, cuando la guardia está baja y es demasiado tarde para detenerla cuando ya está afuera, dejándose ver ante el mundo-, cuando ve a Shirayuki en medio del jardín del palacio del reino de Clarines.

Verla allí después de tanto tiempo le parece, en esos momentos, alguna especie de visión onírica.

Imagina que para ella debe ser algo similar: reencontrarse nuevamente con los espacios que le eran tan familiares, casi propios, con la gente… Ha estado tanto tiempo lejos de todo eso, preocupada, en cierto sentido, el lado maternal de su corazón, sobre cómo estarían marchando las cosas allá lejos de su alcance, y confiada, por otro, su lado racional, en que definitivamente sus amigos están bien, donde sea que ellos estén, y que tarde o temprano –más temprano que tarde, reza ella-, por causa o motivo desconocido, volverán a encontrarse. Aunque puede entenderla; si hubiese sido al revés y fuera él quien hubiese tenido que quedarse solo aguardando, esperando, mientras el resto iba y se exponía al peligro, sin poder hacer más que retener para sí y creer en la mera expectativa de su regreso, asiéndola con las manos hasta que éste se hiciera volviera realidad… Pero ella, piensa, se lo está tomando bastante bien, a juzgar por la sonrisa perenne en sus facciones de muñeca.

Y eso le hace admirarla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía antes de irse, si es que eso es remotamente posible.

Puede imaginarla abrazando a la señorita Kiki y saludando al maestro Mitsuhide, no solo por ser la primera vez en meses que los veía, sino que por encontrarlos a salvo. Puede aún sentir sus delgados brazos alrededor de su propio cuello y sus cálidas manos sobre sus heridas, haciéndolas desaparecer con su solo tacto, con esa expresión tan suya, que siempre amenazaba con reprenderlo por algo, pero que al final cedía en favor de su naturaleza risueña e indulgente.

De seguro ya había visto al amo Zen, también. La distancia puede no ser un obstáculo para ellos. No cuando ésta es demasiada, al menos. Pero cuando los que los separan son solo algunos metros, o incluso, centímetros… Imagina que debe ser insoportable. Y más aún cuando el peligro, la pérdida se ha vuelto, aunque fuere por un breve instante, una posibilidad tan cierta.

El solo poder verla debió haber sido un bálsamo para sus angustias. Pero ahí, en el calor y la emoción del reencuentro, Obi no lo imagina capaz de conformarse solo con eso. _Él sabe que no_. Tendría que tocarla, sí, pasar sus dedos a través del sedoso follaje carmesí que le enmarcaba el rostro, acariciar sus mejillas y regocijarse con descubrir que su piel no ha olvidado la suavidad y el calor de la suya. Entonces, Obi cree que, para ese entonces, en que las grandes distancias han sido vencidas y es solo el rumor de sus propias respiraciones lo único que llena el ambiente, _él_ no podría aguantar más la distancia desgarradora –por escasa que fuese ya, pero que a esas alturas no podría antojársele menos que eterna- y le urgiría cerrarla completamente, y que un beso le llevara a otro y a otro, en un tonto, ingenuo afán de saciarse con una sensación tan adictiva como efímera.

Su imaginación, en un acto de clemencia, y no queriendo ir más allá de lo que el decoro y el respeto permiten, se trunca por sí sola, dejando en la mente del moreno una última imagen de lo que para él es un tesoro que no le pertenece, de la vid destinada a calmar la sed de alguien más. Nunca la suya. Sin quererlo, arruga el gesto en una expresión tan agria como templada, como quien debe aprender a aceptar lo que no está en sus manos poder cambiar, pero que sigue teniendo problemas para acostumbrarse.

 _Es mejor no pensar en eso_ , se dice, _pensar demasiado es malo para el corazón_.

—Oye, qué tipo de mueca es ésa— oye que alguien, que no puede ser sino Zen, a sus espaldas—, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?

Zen se sienta a su lado en el césped, sin pedirle permiso, a la sombra del gran árbol de manzano que ha crecido en el jardín. A su vez, Obi parece no querer inmutarse con su llegada, manteniéndose mirando al frente y las manos puestas sobre la línea de sus labios.

—Oh, lo siento, amo— comenta él con fingido desinterés—, es que estaba pensando en algo desagradable— responde, intentando sonar gracioso.

Zen le observa de hito en hito, su mirada se encuentra perdida a unos metros de allí, y puede unir ambos puntos en una suerte de dolorosa empatía.

Porque se da cuenta que Obi no le dirá nada, que jamás sabrá por su voz si algo está mal, pero también sabe que el Obi que es sincero –sincero consigo mismo, antes que con el resto- es precisamente el que no dice nada. Es el que se refleja a través de sus gestos, de sus ojos tan transparentes como aparentemente imposibles de descifrar. Ese es el Obi que tiene en frente, el que mira al destino, lejano, inalcanzable, y se sienta con las manos sobre el mentón en lugar de estirarlas para llegar a él.

Entonces Zen le mira con la tristeza e impotencia que le provoca un desahuciado, alguien que presencia un corazón roto –y da gracias porque Obi no esté pendiente de él porque, aunque él no vaya a decirle nada al respecto, sabe muy bien que acabaría ofendiéndolo por eso-.

Y las palabras se acumulan en su garganta, quemándole el pecho, desgarradoras, pujando por salir, aun cuando él mismo preferiría no hacerlo o cuando sabe que es probablemente innecesario, porque nadie allí le está pidiendo explicaciones, ni lo hará, tampoco.

Pero aun así lo hace. Siente que debe hacerlo.

—No es lo que tú estás pensando, idiota— suelta con tono de burla, intentando distender un poco el ambiente, a su gusto, imposible de respirar, y porqué no, para aliviar sus propios nervios.

—¿Amo Zen?— el otro retira la vista de su foco de atención permanente, para mirarlo a él con la confusión pintada en sus facciones traviesas.

—Sé lo que estás pensando: se te nota en la cara, ¿sabes? Podrías tenerlo escrito en la frente y no sería más evidente— se adelanta el príncipe, haciendo que el caballero deba abrir y cerrar la boca sin alcanzar a decir nada—. Y no es lo que te imaginas: entre ella y yo… no ha pasado nada de eso.

Obi debe tomarse unos segundos para procesar la información, porque mentiría –y no es que tenga problemas con eso- si dijera que eso no lo tomó por sorpresa, al punto en que poco le importa que Zen parezca alguna especie de familiar del ruibarbo en ese mismo instante. Porque de solo recordar la secuencia de imágenes que pasaba por su cabeza tan solo minutos antes de ser interrumpido por su propia conciencia –o la oportunísima llegada de Su señor, por qué no-, siente ganas de cavar un agujero en la tierra y esconder dentro la cabeza.

Se da cuenta de que la expresión que debió poner entonces tuvo que haber sido de lo más cómica –su propio sentir interno, el alivio, la vergüenza, la angustia, le dan una idea cercana- por la risotada que le suelta Zen en el rostro, haciéndolo enrojecer irremediablemente.

Está a punto de rogarle que _por favor_ deje de reírse así de él, cuando el objeto de sus alegrías y pesares se aparece frente a ellos, sonriéndoles desde su altura, como un rayo de sol en un día nublado, como una fragancia exquisita envuelta en una brisa fría.

—¿Qué tanto están haciendo ustedes dos? Se ve que lo están pasando bien.

Obi siente que no está mintiendo, que es totalmente sincero, y que se ha liberado del peso que carga hasta entonces sobre sus hombros, a responderle.

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita: estábamos hablando de usted.

Y siente que su corazón grita, salta, corre de júbilo cuando la ve sonreírle de vuelta. Quizás eso es lo único que necesita.

.


End file.
